Olympic Love
by sputty13
Summary: Sara Lane and Rob McClanahan have been friends since freshman year of college at the University of Minnesota. A year after college graduation, they meet up again when Rob returns back to Minnesota for the USA Olympic hockey team tryouts. Could one party change the way they feel about each other? Meanwhile, the other guys find their sweethearts along the way.
1. Party Time

"Bailey PLEASE come to this party with me. It is going to be so much fun!"

Sara exclaims to her friend as she applies yet another coat of mascara on her lashes. Bailey and Sara were roommates at the University of Minnesota all four years. Sara had always been the party animal whereas Bailey wanted to stay home and read a book, like she wanted to tonight.

"Sara, it's not that easy. I have two tests next week and I need a head start on studying." Sara closes her makeup bag and walks out of the bathroom. She sits on a chair in the corner of her room and puts her phone to her ear to strap on her heels.

"You promised you would still try to hang out with me even if you went back to school and you and I both know you are going to ace those tests, so get off your ass and go to a party with me. Robbie, Bah and some other guys made the USA hockey team and they want me there, and I, being the greatest friend on this planet, am not going to let you pass up a great party." Bailey chuckles on the other end and shuts her book. Sara mentally high fives herself and stands up to look at her outfit in the mirror.

"So I'll pick you up in five?"

"Yea" Sara smiles and tosses her phone on the bed. It was going to be a fun night.


	2. His Jacket

Sara and Bailey arrive at Buzz Schneider's house, where the party is located, at around 10 o'clock. The party started at 8 so they were fashionably late by about two hours. They walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. They are greeted by a slightly drunk Buzz.

"Sara! You made it!" Buzz laughs and hugs her. He motions to Bailey with a questioning look. "And who might this young lady be?"

Sara laughs, "This is the sweet Bailey Rae." Bailey blushes and swats Sara's hand away when she tries to pinch her cheek.

"Well come in ladies." Buzz steps inside and motions for them to walk in.

"Hey Buzzy. Have ya seen Robbie?"

Buzz smirks and swings an arm across Sara's shoulders. "Yeah he's been waiting for you to show up. You guys a thing yet?"

"Just friends Buzzy" Buzz laughs and shakes his head as all three of them walk to the kitchen. Bah Harrington, and some blonde chick were seated on the bar stools at the counter while Robbie and another hockey player it seemed, were talking and drinking in the kitchen. Before Sara could say anything, Robbie rushes to her, picks her up, and spins her around as she laughs.

When he finally sets her down, Sara speaks, "Nice to see you too scruffles."

"Hey! I cut my hair since the last time I saw you." He racks his hands through his hair.

"And it grew back just as fast," Sara laughs.

"Robbie, I want you to meet Bailey." She gestures to the shy girl behind her. "Bailey, this is my best friend Rob McClanahan." Rob beams brightly and shakes her hand.

"Look who decided to show up and not give her high school sweetheart a hug and kiss." Sara knows who it is by the joking tone of his voice. She turns around and smiles as Bah gets up from the bar.

"How's it going lover?" Sara says as she hugs her long time friend.

"Too long without seeing you, beautiful."

"Hey, hey break it up." Rob jokes as he pulls Bah and Sara apart. Bah laughs and teasingly punches Rob in the shoulder.

"It's a little early to be getting jealous McClanahan. At least let the girls have a drink." Sara laughs and drags Bailey along. Bailey was feeling a bit uncomfortable since Sara knew all these people. She didn't have the heart to tell Sara she wants to go home, but she didn't really want to be at that party.

Sara turns to Bailey and whispers in her ear, "You don't have to drink anything, but I highly encourage it if you want to have a good time." Sara pulls away and winks at her. She mouths the she will be right back and links arms with Bah to go get a drink. Bailey is left with Rob.

"So what do you do Bailey?" Bailey silently praises Robbie for making conversation, so she didn't have to stand there awkwardly.

"I write and I actually went back to school to get some extra learning in from this new professor. He is really great."

Robbie was about to say something as a big guy comes up and claps him on the back.

"Hey Mac, I'm gunna head out and grab a bite to eat. You wanna come?" He just then notices Bailey. Bailey stops breathing as she takes in his elegant features. His piercing blue eyes and wavy deep brown hair captures her attention.

"Oh Jimmy this is Bailey Rae, Sara's friend. Bailey this is Jimmy Craig. He was goalie at Boston, but now he plays for us." Bailey smiles as Jimmy takes her hand. When their eyes meet, Bailey blushes and looks down.

"Uhmm yeah so about that dinner Mac." Jimmy lets go of Bailey's hand and scratches his neck and looks at Rob. Rob looks between Bailey and Jimmy and smiles knowingly.

"Naw man I'm going to hang with the guys, but I'm sure Bailey here wouldn't mind getting a bite, would you?" Bailey looks up and starts to panic. She just got to the party, but doesn't want to be there. Should she take the way out with a strange attractive male she just met? The obvious answer would be no.

"Thanks but I'm just going to stay and make sure Sara gets home safely," Bailey manages to get out. Jimmy nods his head, and walks away. As he is walking away Robbie looks to her.

"What are you doing?" Bailey takes a step back surprised.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Robbie gives her a look and waves his hands toward Jimmy in a dramatic way.

"C'mon! I just set you up with Jimmy Craig and you turned it down?"

Bailey bites her nail pondering whether or not she made the right decision. She could go with Jimmy, someone she just met who is really cute she might add, or stay here and be harassed by Sara and all her friends tonight. She wasn't in a very good place at the moment. She decided to take a leap of faith and ask Jimmy to take her home. Therefore, she wouldn't be staying with him very long, but she would get home.

Bailey runs past Robbie, mumbling a quick thank you, to the door where she saw Jimmy disappear. When she arrives outside, the cold air hits her like a wave as she hugs her sweater closer to her. She spots Jimmy across the road.

"Jimmy!" Bailey yells. Jimmy stops and turns around. Bailey hurries down the steps and to him.

"Can I- um- can I get a ride?" Jimmy smiles and nods. He shrugs off his coat and puts it around Bailey as they take the short walk to his car. They get in the car and wait for it to warm up. The awkward silence is bothersome to Bailey as she tries to make conversation, but no words come out. She mentally curses herself for being a shy nugget.

"Bailey… right?" Bailey turns to see Jimmy looking at her as he fixes the air in the car.

"Ummm yea"

"That's a beautiful name" Bailey blushes and looks down at her lap as she plays with her fingers.

"Thank you. Do you play –um- hockey for coach Brooks too?" Bailey looks up hopefully sparking some conversation. Jimmy laughs, sounding like music to Bailey's ears.

"Yeah. He's one hard ass let me tell ya. Earlier today when we had first cuts, he basically said we are all his hobbits and he is Gandalf." Bailey burst out laughing at his Lord of the Rings analogy.

"Then he gives us this stupid test we gotta take on personality or something. I don't see what it has to do with putting the puck in the net." Jimmy shrugs and backs out of the yard and into the street.

"Wait, so you didn't take his test?" Bailey looks at Jimmy surprised. Though he looked like the kind of guy who didn't follow the rules very often.

"Hell no. The boys can waste their time with that, not me." Bailey giggles and smiles.

"What?" Jimmy looks at her curiously. "What did I say?"

Bailey giggles again. "You Bostonians sure have a strong opinion on things." Jimmy throws his head back and laughs.

"You know the first thing people comment about is our accents."

Bailey adds, "Well you have a strong one of those too."

The two laugh and talk about where they are from the whole ride to Bailey's apartment. When they pull up to their destination, Bailey unbuckles her seat belt and turns to Jimmy.

"Well, um thanks for the ride Jimmy."

"Sure, anytime. Here, let me walk ya up." Jimmy and Bailey get out of the car and walk up to her door. When they get to the door, Bailey gets nervous. Should she hug him? Invite him in? Two strong arms wrap themselves around her to cut off Bailey's thoughts. She smiles as she hugs him back. When they pull away, she notices they are both smiling.

"I –um- thanks again. " Jimmy nods and walks back to his car. Bailey watches him as he steps through the snow and down the path. She unlocks her door and steps through, enveloping herself in warmth. As she begins to take off her jacket, she realizes it isn't hers. She opens the door and thrusts herself in the cold again, only to see Jimmy's car disappear in the distance. Bailey looks at the jacket and smiles. He knew she still had his jacket, this way she would have to find a way to see him again. She walks back inside and smiles to herself. He knew.


	3. Feelings

Back at the party, Sara is seated on the couch in-between her friend Brooke and Bah as a drunken Buzzy tries to tell them a story.

"And then- MAC! You brought me another drink! OH how I do love you." Buzzy dances over to Rob, and grabs a drink from his hand that was meant for Sara. Bah stands up from his seat and grabs the drink from Buzz.

"Sit your drunken ass down Buzzy. You've had a lot to drink my friend." Buzz wildly grins as he is pushed down to sit on the couch. Sara shakes her head and laughs going back to converse with Brooke.

"So Brookey, who's on your radar these days?" Brooke smiles and takes a drink of her beer, eyes gesturing towards Bah. Sara turns to Bah and Rob talking and sits up.

"No way!"

"Oh yeah. I'd ride that sheep any day." Sara and Brooke burst into laugher as Bah and Rob walk over. Rob gives Sara her drink and sits down on the coffee table in front of them, as Bah does the same.

"What's the talk about ladies?"

"How this party needs to be raised a couple notches, " Brooke smirks and drinks another gulp.

"But first, I need another drink." Bah gets up and Brooke follows close behind, grabbing his hand as they walk to the kitchen.

Sara turns to Rob, "twenty bucks says they bang tonight." Rob laughs.

"I'm not making that bet because I know you are right."

"Obviously, I'm always right." Rob shakes his head and laughs. Both being a little drunk, everything seems to be funny.

"Hey Robbie…." Sara slurs. Robbie smiles and nods a yes.

"I'm so glad we are friends, because you are really cute." Rob and Sara burst out laughing as they both almost fall to the floor. Meanwhile, Bah and Brooke are watching the two from the kitchen.

"We have to get them together. They are so cute."

"Yeah but no matter what I suggest, they always insist they are friends," Bah adds.

Brooke turns to Bah and grabs her drink.

"The feelings are there. They just need…" Brooke stands on her tippy toes to whisper in Bah's ear, "A little push."

Brooke kisses his cheek and walks out of the kitchen, leaving a blushing Bah behind. Brooke walks out and screams, "Who wants to play truth or dare!?"


	4. Truth or Dare

Brooke, Bah, Sara, Robbie, three other girls, and four other hockey players, are all seated in a circle with drinks in the middle playing truth or dare. A girl was already dared to take off her top and one of the hockey players had to take a shot off of her. At the moment, Brooke and Bah were in the closet for 7 minutes in heaven.

Sara is keeping time as Rob and some of the other boys are listening in on the action in the closet. Sara laughs and yells, "TIMES UP LOVERS!"

Everyone sits back down and Rob pops a squat next to Sara. Out of the closet walks a flushed Brooke and Bah with messed up hair. Rob leans over to whisper in Sara's ear, "It looks worse than it sounded." Sara giggles and takes another drink as Brooke and Bah sit down.

Brooke grabs a drink and chugs. When she's finished, everyone cheers and wait for the next dare.

"SARA!" Sara looks up and meets eyes with Brooke. Brooke smirks as Sara says dare.

"I dare you…" Brooke stops as Bah whispers something in Brooke's ear and she looks at Rob. Sara's heart starts beating faster because she knows what is about to happen.

"I dare you to make out with Robbie for a solid five minutes." Sara eyes go wide as she chokes on her drink. She sets her drink down and turns to Rob, who is just as shocked as she is.

Sara takes another gulp and smiles. Rob smiles and shrugs. Sara leans over a kisses Rob very lightly a first. It was weird to her. She had never considered kissing Rob before. I mean, Robbie is her best friend, but this sparked something in her. Sara moved to sit on Rob's lap and her fingers wound in his hair and kissed him hard. Cat-calls and whistles were heard in the background as Rob and Sara continue to explore this new feeling with each other.

Rob's tongue begins to tease Sara's lips as she grants him entrance into her mouth. They battle their tongues until the timer is up.

Sara pulls away and bites her lip as she stares at Rob. She slides off of his lap and goes beat red as she sees everyone staring at her.

"Well damn! That's what I call one hot kiss!" Bah cheers as Sara laughs and grabs his drink taking a long sip.

"I'm –um- going to go get another drink." Sara excuses herself from the circle and weaves her way through the people to get to the kitchen. There are few people in the kitchen and she is thankful. She rests her hands on the counter and takes deep breaths. What just happened? Her and Robbie just kissed and she didn't want it to end. Robbie is her best friend she assured herself. Robbie is JUST her friend she said again.

"Sara? Are you okay?" Sara turns to meet a worried Rob. She stops and takes in his tangled hair and pink lips due to their rough kissing.

Sara brushes her hair with her fingers as she comes back to reality and turns back to the sink.

"Yeah- yeah I'm fine. " Sara grabs a cup and fills it with tap water to calm herself.

"You don't look so good." Rob takes a few steps towards her and he knows he's lying. She looks incredibly hot to him right now, all flustered and nervous. He wants to kiss her again, but this is his best friend.

Sara turns and stops him with her hand. She can feel his hard toned abs underneath her hand and shudders.

"We are just friends," Sara suddenly says. She drops her hand and walks out of the kitchen.

Sara and Robbie both knew, at that moment, they weren't just friends anymore.


	5. Avoiding Each Other

It has been three days since Rob and Sara have talked. Rob has been busy with USA hockey practice and Sara hasn't had enough time to get her head straight. She is laying on her couch in her living room on the phone with Bailey talking about everything that happened at the party.

"And then I walked away and didn't say anything else to him."

"Wow," Bailey sighed.

"Yeah. I don't get it. I've been friends with Robbie for years and I've never felt this way. "

"So what are you going to do?" Sara sits up at this comment and rests her hand on her hand. Her hair falls over her face and she doesn't care to push it back.

"I don't know. I guess I'll act like it never happened."

"You know that isn't going to work."

"I know."

"That's it for today boys," Herb says as he dismisses the boys from today's practice. The hockey players skate toward the showers.

In the locker room, the boys chat about hanging out again tonight.

"We could all go get pizza at Marco's," Jack O' Callahan suggests.

"Hey Rizzo! Why don't we meet up at yours and eat those awesome meatballs?" Bah yells.

"Yeah lets meet at Rizzo's," Rob agrees.

Jim Craig walks over to Rob and sits down next to him in the locker.

"Heard you and Sara got hot and heavy at the party after I left. True stuff?"

"Yeah I guess." Rob continues to untie his skates acting like its no big deal when really, he couldn't get it out of his head.

"So? What you gunna do about it?" Jimmy presses. Now Rob is getting a little annoyed.

"What do you mean 'what am I gunna do about it?' She's my best friend! I'm not gunna do anything." Rob throws his skates in his bag and tugs off his shirt.

"I'm just saying Mac, you and Sara have been friends for a while. Don't you think there's a little something there?" Rob gets out of his clothes and walks to the shower without another word.

Jimmy motions to Bah and Bah walks over.

"What's up Jimbo?" Jimmy pushes Bah down to sit and leans into his ear.

"Invite Sara and some friends to Rizzo's tonight. Mac is avoiding this whole thing with her." Bah agrees and the boys file out to go eat.


	6. Face to Face

The boys are hanging out at Rizzo's tonight drinking beer and eating. Half the guys are in the living room watching sports as the other half are still attacking what's left of the food in the kitchen. A couple of girls showed up to keep some of the boys company, while Bah and Jimmy are waiting for Sara to show up and rattle the party up with some Robbie drama.

Rob is talking to Mark Johnson as Bah and Jimmy are checking the clock every five minutes.

"Where the hell is she? I thought you called her?" Jimmy asked Bah.

"I did. She said she's coming. She had to pick up some dessert."

Rizzo overhears the word dessert and pops in between Bah and Jimmy.

"Did someone say dessert?"

The boys laugh and Jimmy says, "Yeah Rizzo. Sara is coming with dessert." Rizzo cheers and walks away to get another beer.

Five minutes later the door bursts open as Sara, Bailey, and Brooke walk in with two cakes.

"Love me or not, I brought cake for you all." Brooke smiles and takes the credit for the cakes. Sara doesn't mind though, she doesn't want to bring any more attention to herself after what happened between her and Rob at the party.

Rob stops talking to Mark as he sees the girls walk in. He spots Sara and his stomach fills with butterflies. What is she doing here?

Rob continues to stare at Sara as she sets the cake down and avoids his gaze. Sara turns to Bailey and whispers to her, "Go find your mystery goalie man and give him his jacket back." Bailey goes bright red as Sara laughs and bumps her with her hip.

As Bailey wanders off to find Jimmy and Brooke runs to flirt with Bah, Sara decides to catch up with some of the other hockey players. She picks a spot on the couch in between Dave Silk and Jack O'Callahan. Sara knew Robbie didn't like Jack that much, and quite frankly, neither did she. He went after Robbie at practice the other day, just to get him back for the cheap shot Rob made in '76. So maybe Robbie made a dick move, but he made it 3 years ago!

Sara had subconsciencely shifted closer to Silky on the couch while thinking and Silky looked up at Jack, both noticing. Silky winked at Jack and mouthed a silent dibbs. Jack rolled his eyes as he thought to himself, "not for long." A mutual decision was made between the two, to see who could get the girl first. They had played this game many times in college.

"So Sara, who do I have to thank for paying you to sit with me?" Silky breaks Sara out of her thoughts as she is drawn back to reality. She giggles at his question.

"umm no one really. I just don't know you guys very well so I thought I'd make myself aquainted with the rest of the team." Sara smiles at Silky as he returns it. She takes in Silky's unique features as he rambles on about a common hockey stereotype. She notices his lips, how smooth they look, almost as smooth and plump as Robbie's. Certainly not as soft she decided. Wait. No. She stops herself, she can't think about Robbie like this.

"Sara? Hello? I know you think I'm hot but this staring is getting a little bit creepy." Silky waves his hands in Sara's face, yet again breaking her from her trance. Sara goes bright red and covers her face as Silky laughs.

"God, this is so embarrassing." Silky's laugh draws in OC's attention as he starts to listen in on their conversation.

"Well it's nice to know you like Bostonians too." Silky pries Sara's hands away from her face. When she looks up he winks and they both start laughing.

In the kitchen, Rob is pretending to listen to whatever Johnston was talking about while he zoned in on Sara and Silky. Why is she flirting with him? She's not flirting. She can't be.

"Not ALL Bostonians, but some aren't that bad," Sara admits to Silky. He quirks an eyebrow and is about to say something, but OC beats him to it.

"What about me, Princess?" Jack smirks as Sara turns to face him. She glares at him as she says, "Don't call me Princess. Ever."

"Why not? You are as beautiful as a princess, therefore you should be treated like one." Jack reaches across and takes one of Sara's hands from Silky. As he starts to bring it to his lips for his signature move, Sara snatches her hand back.

"Look, I'm sure your sweet talkin' gets a lot of girls, but it's not going to work on me. And to answer your question, no, I really don't like you." Jack's face falls as his anger starts bubbling. She's giving him a ton of attitude, which he doesn't like. She speaks again, "because you know, I don't really prefer people who beat up my friends over something that happened 3 years ago." Jack balls up his fists, bringing up the championship took things too far.

"I should've guessed you'd be quick to defend your little Minnesota boyfriend." Jack snickers and sends a glare towards Robbie. Robbie returns the look as he makes a move to approach the situation. Sara meets eyes with him and stops him with her eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend," Sara says as she breaks eye contact with Robbie. She turns back and is now glaring at Jack, sending him daggers that are just daring him to cause a scene. Jack smirks and laughs.

"Really? Because I heard you used to follow him around school like a lost puppy and if I do remember correctly, he was the only one you kissed at the party before you got up and walked out."

Robbie rushes to grab Sara as she stands up, and he restrains her as she struggles against his hold.

"Well maybe I'd rather kiss him than be stuck kissing some jackass like you who uses the same line to get girls every night." Sara raised her voice, knowing people were starting to stare, but she didn't care. Her blood was boiling just looking at OC, and she just wanted to slap that stupid smirk off his face, but she couldn't because Robbie wouldn't let go of her, making the situation worse.

"So you decide to fall for Silky's tricks instead?" Sara freezes and is shocked. Robbie tries to pull Sara away but she doesn't move.

"Sara, please, lets go. He's not worth it." Robbie tells her as he begins to lead her away. Reluctantly, Sara turns and starts to walk off.

"You know, for a second I thought you were pretty smart, but then you started falling for Silky's tricks and I knew we had you hooked. Too bad I couldn't bring you back to my place and..." Sara turns and slaps him. She slaps Jack and grabs Silky's beer and pours it on Jack before Robbie can stop her.

"YOU are discusting! And rude! No wonder no one likes you because you are just some unloved jackass who thinks it is cool to be a dick to everyone!" Sara turns to Silky, gives him a gross look and walks out of Rizzo's, leaving a shocked group of hockey players and a fuming Jack O'Callahan behind.


	7. Butterflies

Sara storms out of Rizzo's apartment, as anger seeps through every pore in her body. Who does Jack think he is? He has just accused her of flirting with Silky and him. I mean, she was flirting with Silky, but then he had to ruin it by throwing in his terrible charm. It was like a chewed up dog toy fully slicked with dog spit, no way would she be attracted to that. Sara bursts through the exit doors of the apartment complex. She paces the sidewalk back and forth, trying to calm herself.

"Sara, are you okay?" Sara did not hear Robbie join her outside. He steps close to her and puts a hand on her shoulder, and almost withdraws it as quickly.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She snaps at him. He steps back a bit, his lips parting in surprise. Sara turns to him and takes a deep breath, running her hands through her hair.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm just really mad about that whole situation. I mean he was a down right jerk and said awful things about me and to me. He embarrassed me in front of everyone! There is no way anyone is going to let this go! I just... I just…"

"Hey, Hey come here." Robbie opens his arms and Sara immediately falls into them. He strokes her hair slowly and she sighs in contentment. This is where Robbie wants her, in his arms. This is what he has always wanted, the feeling of her needing him. He will always be there for her, and not just in the friend sense.

"Robbie…" Sara whispers as she unwraps herself and places her hands on his shoulders.

"Robbie… Jack mentioned something about you being my boyfriend." Robbie's heart lurches at the comment. He fights a smile as he places his hands on Sara's waist.

"Listen Sara..." Sara places her finger on his lips and speaks first.

"We're friends and I don't want Jack's silly little comment to ruin that and make things awkward between us." A confused expression falls onto Robbie's features.

"Awkward?"

"Yeah I mean after our kiss at the party things were a bit awkward, but I thought about it and we shouldn't let a stupid drunken dare get involved in our friendship."

Robbie smiles tightly with the corners of his mouth not close to reaching his eyes. He nods his head and pulls her to him.

"You're too special to lose Sara." Sara smiles into his chest and squeezes his torso in response. His words open a jar of butterflies in her stomach. Sara lets go of Robbie and steps back. She smiles warmly at him.

"I'm going to go drown my sorrows in a bottle of wine. Please, go back and make sure Bailey gets home all right. I was her ride home, but I really don't feel like going back in there."

Robbie laughs and adds, "I will do so."

"Thanks." Sara stands on her tippy toes and kisses his cheek. She turns and walks away as Robbie stands there, missing another moment to tell the girl of his dreams how he really feels.


	8. Save Me From This Dog Pile

Back at the party, Bailey is lost. She is standing in the kitchen sloshing the water in her cup around and around to pass time. Where's Sara? Everyone has been in full swing after the show she put on. Jack stormed out of the apartment and down the hall to his room not long after she left. Silky went with him to make sure he didn't break anything. Bailey sighs, hoping Sara is okay wherever she is. She tends to act impulsively, but if Robbie is there, she should be fine. Bailey smiles at the thought of them together, but will Sara ever see it?

Moments later, Robbie casually slips into the kitchen with a drink in his hand.

"Bailey, there you are. Sara sent me back to check up on you." Bailey chuckles.

"She needs to realize that I'm a grown woman too. I can take care of myself."

"She just wanted to know that you were safe." Bailey smiles up at him and nods a thank you.

"What are you doing over here all alone? Come on and chill with the guys." Robbie says and motions for them to move over to the sitting area where Rizzo, Mark Johnson, Buzzy, Pav, Morrow, Christian, and a couple of other guys are stationed.

"Yeah okay. Do you know where Brooke is?" Bailey asks even though she knows that Brooke is probably somewhere off with Bah Harrington.

Robbie shrugs and leads Bailey to the seating room. She takes Sara's previous seat on the couch, but this time accompanied by Robbie and Buzzy. Buzzy turns to Bailey as a flash of recognition hits his face.

"BAILEY! You're the girl from my party right? What happening?"

Bailey giggles at Buzzy. He's obviously one of the party animals of the group.

"How many drinks have you had?" Bailey asks.

Buzzy scrunches his face up trying to remember, but eventually gives up and says, "I don't know. Geez, you sound like my wife!"

"Hey! Is that such a bad thing?" Everyone turns to see Gail Schneider walk out of the kitchen smirking wildly at her husband. A huge grin spreads across his face as she nears the couch from behind.

"Not at all baby." Gail smiles and leans down to give Buzzy a small kiss.

"It's a good thing you're cute. Sometimes I wonder why I am married to you." Gail winks at him and gives him yet another kiss.

"Well who's going to keep him in line Gail!" Pav yells from across the room. Gail looks up and smiles, raising her glass in agreement. Buzzy laughs and gets off the couch to stand with his wife.

"Oh no you don't. Enough lovey, dovey time." Rizzo reaches a hand over the arm of his side of the couch and grabs Buzzy's knee. Rizzo tackles him to the ground as the other boys jump in for a hockey dog pile. Bailey stands to get out of the way, but right as she turns one of the hockey players runs past her. She is about to fall in the hockey pile until someone grabs her. The person lifts her up and carries her over to safe grounds. When Bailey looks up, she blushes when she realizes it is Jimmy Craig who saved her.

"Well I was hoping to see you again," Jimmy says.

"Yeah, uhh thanks for that," Bailey says. Jimmy smiles and Bailey remembers something. She tells him to wait as she runs over to her bag and grabs his jacket from the last party. She rushes back to him.

"Here. This is yours. You left, I mean I, -um-" Bailey shakes her head and places the jacket in his hands. She turns to walk away, her face beat read with embarrassment. Before she gets too far, Jimmy lightly grabs her arm and spins her around.

"Hey what's wrong?" Bailey shakes her head and covers her face in her hands to stop him from seeing how red it is.

"I am so embarrassed right now." Jimmy chuckles and pries her hands from her face. When he sees her eyes flutter, he smiles. Jimmy releases her hands, and Bailey immediately looks down at them. She contemplates what to say next, because she doesn't want to leave him, but she wants to leave the party. She takes a deep breath and gathers up all the courage in her body, like a balloon filling up with air.

"Jimmy, do you want to go get something to eat?"

Jimmy raises an eyebrow in amusement and says, "I thought that was the guy's job to ask a girl out?"

Bailey laughs off her embarrassment and uses one of Sara's witty comments, "well maybe you were taking too long."

Jimmy smiles big, showing his teeth.

"Yeah, lets go. I know a place."

Jimmy starts walking towards the door as Bailey tries to keep up. Before he reaches the door, Bailey reaches out and grabs his hand. Jimmy stops and looks Bailey straight in the eyes as if he is afraid of something. Bailey shyly smiles, hoping that Jimmy won't take away his warm hand from her.

Jimmy looks down at their hands and visibly takes a deep breath. He keeps walking and this time it is easier for Bailey to keep up.

_Hey guys! A little note from me, I received my first review the other day and I am so pleased that people are enjoying the story! I personally love Robbie as well and I enjoy writing about his sweet character. Though, I also love to see what happens between Jimmy and Bailey :O.. I promise I will try and update more. I'll probably be writing a lot today so enjoy! Leave comments/suggestions because I love to hear them!_


	9. Hands Hold Stories

The whole car ride to the restaurant is silent between Bailey and Jimmy. Bailey is dying to ask Jimmy about why he was so weirded out about her holding his hand. Is isn't a big deal right? She wants to ask, but she is scared about Jimmy's reaction. He can be so cute and sweet, and other times a little bit intimidating; all the hockey players were. She decides that she has already embarrassed herself a lot tonight, so she might as well go for it.

"Jimmy, why was it so weird for me to uhmm you know, grab your hand?" Jimmy visibly tenses and runs a hand through his hair. He sideways glances at Bailey, but keeps driving.

They arrive at the restaurant and get out of the car. Jimmy is still ignoring Bailey's question, she knows it. Though, she doesn't want to push him, not on the first date at least. She looks up at the sign and reads, Italian Spices Restaurant.

Jimmy walks up to the hostess and she leads them to a booth in the back of the restaurant. The booth is located by a small window which Bailey glances at as the lady leaves. She fixes her eyes on the vague mist covering a small pond outside. The twinkling lights outside the restaurant casts dancing colors around the fog, giving the pond a unique wash of color. Jimmy coughs and Bailey is brought back to the restaurant. The restaurant is well light, contrasting with the outside darkness. Jimmy and Bailey sit there for a couple of minutes looking at each other, and Bailey cannot take it anymore.

"Look Bailey-"

"Jimmy I-"

They both say at the same time. Jimmy and Bailey awkwardly laugh, and Jimmy scratches the back of his neck.

"You go first," Bailey says as she nods to him.

Jimmy sighs and looks Bailey deep in her eyes.

"My mom died of cancer 3 years ago." Bailey looks at him confused, as Jimmy looks down at his hands, but keeps going.

"I would visit her in the hospital all the time, and she would always hold my hand. It wasn't normal though, it was like she would hold my hand from the minute I was there to the minute I left, never letting go."

Bailey realizes Jimmy is answering her question. She can't believe it, he is actually opening up to her.

"After she died, I wouldn't let anyone hold my hand. It was like they would replace her hand in mine. I just, I didn't want to let go of my mom."

"Jimmy I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"I know, I know."

Jimmy nods, with his eyes still fixed on his hands. Jimmy thinks about it though, he didn't let go of Bailey's hand when she grabbed his. He had remembered her small, soft hand in his, sort of like his mother's. The way Bailey tugged on his hand to hold on, it was like how his mother tugged his as she held on for her dear life. Suddenly, Jimmy feels as though he is in the hospital again. He smells the same cleaning wipes they use to wipe down her bed. He feels the same plastic rub against his backside on the seat he claims next to his mother's bed. He looks at Bailey, and her face conforms to the frail look of his mothers. Her same sad eyes appear that alight when he steps into the room...Jimmy shakes the thought out of his mind.

He slides out of the booth as he vaguely hears Bailey softly say his name in the background. He doesn't stop walking until he reaches the car. He starts the vehicle and races out of the restaurant parking lot, not once thinking of Bailey. "She brought this on," he thinks. He reaches the apartment complex where all the guys are staying. He shuts off the car, grabs his jacket, and jumps out. Jimmy reaches his apartments and bangs on the door until he is sure there is no one in there, and barges in. He throws his jacket on the bed, and does the same with his shirt once he strips it from his body. Turning to the bathroom, he steps in front of the sink and splashes water on his face.

_She's gone. She's gone Jimmy. She's not here. She's gone. She's gone. _Jimmy repeats the words in his head over and over again. His face and the edges of his hair are now soaked as he lifts his face to see himself in the mirror. A sad, scared, lonely boy stares back at him. _She's gone Jimmy, and she's not coming back. _Jimmy steps back until he bumps into the cold, tiled wall. Sliding down to his feet, he hugs his knees and cries.

* * *

Back in the booth, Bailey is worried. She doesn't know where Jimmy went. He couldn't have just left her there. Could he? She continues to wait for fifteen minutes and there is no sign of Jimmy. Bailey starts to tear up, because she knows she ruined their one, and probably only, date. She dials Sara's number through water eyes, barely being able to see the numbers. Sara picks up on the second ring.

"Bailey! Robbie told me you left with Jimmy, you naughty girl!" The water in Bailey's eyes begins to fall.

"Sara..."

Sara gasps, "Bailey are you okay? What happened?" Bailey sniffles and tries to stop the tears from falling.

"Jimmy and I went to dinner. -sniffle- and he left -sniffle- I mean I said somethings but I -sniffle- I really didn't mean -sniffle- I didn't mean... -sniffle-" Bailey is full on crying now. She feels so bad about asking him now. She didn't mean to make him mad and sad.

"Where are you? I am coming to get you. Hang in there sweetie." Bailey tells Sara the name of the restaurant and goes outside to wait for her. She can't stand to be in the restaurant any longer.

By the time Sara arrives, Bailey is shaking from the cold.

"Bailey, what the hell? You are freezing! Are you crazy?"

It is all like a dream to Bailey as Sara puts her jacket around her and leads her to the warm car. Bailey says nothing the whole ride back to Sara's apartment. She is lost in her own thoughts of Jimmy, and how she just wishes she could say she is sorry.


	10. Don't Touch My Bum

Sara and Bailey are lying in Sara's bed watching their favorite episode of Scooby-Doo, and eating out of a bowl of popcorn. It is the best remedy to fix an unhappy mind by eating and watching a bunch of unlikely friends solve crimes with their ridiculous talking dog. They don't say anything to each other, because they don't need to. They just sit there in silent content, laughing occasionally at the cartoon's corny jokes.

The loud dinging of Sara's phone breaks the magical silence. She reaches over to the side of the bed and answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sara? Hey. It's Robbie."

Sara laughs, "Hey. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

Sara looks over at her alarm clock and reads 10 o'clock.

"Shouldn't you be heading to bed? You have practice tomorrow and if Herb beats your ass for you being tired, I don't want to be the blame."

Robbie and Sara laugh. Sara glances over at Bailey and sees her dosing off to sleep. As Robbie starts talking about yesterday's practice, Sara sits up slowly and grabs the popcorn bowl out of Bailey's hands. She reaches over and turns the light out on Bailey's side and pulls her covers up. Planting a quick kiss on her head, Sara takes the popcorn bowl and walks to the kitchen, with Robbie still on the line.

"Yes I am listening Robbie."

"Good, so as I was saying, Herb went all loco on me and Jack and.."

Sara coughs and says, "Jack and I."

"Oh whatever, Mom!" Sara laughs as Robbie continues, "So hopefully Jack doesn't beat my ass again tomorrow because you poured beer on him."

"What do you mean… beat your ass AGAIN?"

"Have you been listening to me at all?" Sara blushes, even though he can't see her.

"No not really. I had to tuck Bailey in to bed. Something happened to her and Jimmy. All I got from it was that she said something and Jimmy left her at the restaurant they were at."

"Geez, what did she say?"

"I have no idea! But go on… Are you okay?"

Robbie laughs, "Yeah I'm good. I mean I wasn't expecting him to come at me; I didn't have my helmet on. He got one good punch, but that was it. "

"Well I am glad you are okay. I hadn't noticed any bad bruises on your face today."

"Naw I can handle him."

Sara laughs and says, "Well good. Listen, I have to clean up. I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah sure. See ya."

Sara hangs up and sets her phone to the side. She begins to wash the popcorn bowl with her new scrubber that she stole from Robbie's apartment last week. His apartment is always a wreck, and they usually hang at Sara's place because if they go to Robbie's, Sara will just end up cleaning up.

As she is finishing up, Sara jumps when there is a knock on the door. _Who the hell…_

Sara opens the door to a smirking Robbie as he leans against the doorframe.

"Long time no talk eh?"

"Robbie? What are you doing here?"

"You said, 'see you soon.' I took that as an invitation." Robbie replies as if the answer was obvious. He brushes past Sara to walk into the apartment.

"Gosh you just can't stay away from me can you?"

Sara laughs and hits Robbie with her wet cloth. His face is a mixture of surprise and shock as Sara walks off acting like nothing ever happened. She speed walks to the kitchen, giggling the whole way there, knowing Robbie is right behind her.

"Oh you are soooo going to get it," Robbie says.

He reaches out and wraps his strong arms around her waist. Sara lets out a small shriek as Robbie lifts her off the ground and spins her.

"Robbie! Let me down! I'm getting dizzy!" Sara giggles.

Robbie chuckles and complies to her request. He sets her down and she turns to him and grasps his arms to steady her. Robbie settles his hands on her waist when she almost falls into him.

"All right there?" Robbie says trying to stifle his laugh. Sara glares at him, trying to prevent the smile tugging at her lips.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"Do what? This?"

Before Sara has a chance to protest, Robbie picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. He spins three times before jogging into her living room and spinning another three times. Much to Robbie's amusement, Sara was screaming not so lady-like comments for him to put her down.

"Robbie you mother f*cker! Put me the hell down or I will beat your little ass!"

Robbie lets out a chuckle and a small sarcastic gasp.

"My ass is the perfect size little missy!" To emphasize this, he pats her butt jokingly.

"You know I like this position, but I think it is more beneficial for me than it is for you." Robbie chuckles at Sara's groaned protest, and pats her butt again.

"Off limits McClanahan," Sara yells as she slaps his bottom.

"Ouch! That hurt," Robbie manages between laughs.

"Well then put me down you ass!"

Robbie gives in and carefully puts Sara back on her feet. Once the pads of her feet hit the floor, she steps back from Robbie and hits him on the chest. She points a finger at him and says, "That is for not listening to me." She hits him another time on the chest, when Robbie doesn't stop laughing. He grabs his chest where she hit him, and his chuckles subside.

"And that, is for laughing at me."

Robbie raises his arms as a sign of surrender and bites his bottom lip to stop his laugher. Sara takes a deep breath and continues to glare at Robbie. Robbie reaches out to give Sara a hug, but she steps back.

"Nooo way. Uh. Uh. You are not forgiven."

"C'mon, I'm sorry Sary. I was just having a little fun."

"Yeah, at my expense." Sara crosses her arms and pouts. Robbie hesitantly takes another step forward. This time, surprisingly, Sara doesn't move. She stares up at Robbie with wide eyes of caution. Robbie takes another step and he is now within touching distance of Sara.

"Forgiveness hug?"

Sara raises her eyebrow.

"What makes you think I forgive you?"

Robbie shrugs and relaxes his arms.

"It was just a joke. I'm sorry if you are upset about it, but I quite liked the access I had to your butt." Robbie smirks at Sara trying to get her to laugh. A small smile tugs at the side of Sara's lip. Robbie can tell it's working and keeps at it. He sets his hands on Sara's hips and steps forward. Sara looks down to prevent confrontation with their close proximity. Robbie slides his hands to cup her butt.

"But this works too."

Sara bursts out laughing and pushes him away.

"Okay okay you've had your fun."

Robbie laughs and hugs her.

"Don't ever touch my bum again."

"Hey. You liked it." Robbie gives Sara one last pat on the butt and they both join in harmonious laughter.


	11. The Hidden Truth

Bailey silently watches Sara and Robbie's playful banter. She watches Sara scream cuss word after cuss word with a smiling face at Robbie as he swings her around the living room. Robbie holds a triumphant smile as he sets the lovely blonde back on her feet. Bailey strolls across the wooden floor, back to Sara's bed. _Well at least someone is happy._ Bailey pulls back the cover blanket and slides into bed once again. She covers her head with a pillow to try and block out Sara's obnoxious laughter. She is so happy for Sara, she really is, but her laugh is just so damn loud. It wasn't helping her growing headache. Bailey takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

When she opens them again, she looks at the clock. It has only been thirty minutes since the last time she closed her eyes, and her headache was getting increasingly worse. Bailey sits up in bed and walks to the door. She thinks to herself, _maybe I can just slip to the kitchen and grab and some painkillers_. She hadn't heard any noise coming from the next room since she fell asleep.

Slowly, Bailey opens the door to the living room. She peeks her head out and sees Sara dead asleep with her head on Robbie's lap. Robbie looks down at her as he plays with her long blonde locks. He looks at her with such wonder, such love. It is such a beautiful sight that Bailey almost reaches for a camera to snapshot the moment for Sara.

As soon as she steps out of the bedroom, Robbie looks at her and motions for her to be quiet. Bailey nods and slowly walks to the kitchen looking for the painkillers.

In the other room, Robbie continues to stroke Sara's hair in silent admiration. He had practice in the morning, but he didn't want to leave her. Leaving Sara to go try out for the Olympic team was hard, and now that he was back he realized how much he really did miss her. She kept him laughing, and kept him smiling.

In college, they were such a fun pair. If there was a party that one them was invited to, they wouldn't go to it without the other. Granted, there were hardly any parties where they weren't invited. Sara was the school's beauty queen and Robbie was the hockey star. Everyone assumed they were dating, and Robbie has been itching for years to ask her out. Every time he would bring it up, she would turn it into some friendly gathering. She didn't get that he wanted more, and he was too embarrassed to tell her how he really felt. What if she turned him down? What would he do? He needed her.

Robbie was on the verge of tears thinking about all these feelings that were making him strangely emotional. This was what Sara did to him. She stripped him of all his tough outer layers, and left him vulnerable and open to her.

Robbie reaches up and wipes away a stray tear. In doing so, he accidentally shifts his body enough to shake Sara tiny bit. Sara, being a light sleeper, began to wake up.

"Robbie?" Her sleepy voice made Robbie's heart beat speed up. He started to stroke her hair once more to get her to fall back asleep.

"Yeah?" Robbie's voice cracked in the middle, causing Sara to look up. Confusion crosses her features as she sees Robbie's red-rimmed eyes.

"Robbie, are you okay?" Sara sits up and takes Robbie's face in her hands.

"Were you crying?" Robbie looks away from her searching eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Robbie," Sara coaxes as she strokes his cheek.

"C'mon you can tell me," she pleads again.

Robbie looks back to Sara and realizes how close they are to each other. Robbie glances down at Sara's lips for one second, but she catches it. Sara drops her hands and leans back.

"I uhmm…" Sara makes a move to get off the couch but Robbie grabs her.

"Wait. Sara I..." Robbie is lost for words. He can't tell her now, not now, not here.

He shakes his head and releases her, "I think maybe I should head out. I've got practice tomorrow. "

Sara nods and gets off the couch. She releases a big yawn and Robbie stands up. Robbie slides his hands in his pockets and walks to the door. He grabs the door handle and pulls it back, opening the door.

"Robbie wait..." Robbie turns to meet Sara as she steps toward him. He looks down at his feet awkwardly.

"So you're just going to leave?" Sara's question was a mix of shock and confusion. Was he just going to leave without a hug? He was just going to leave her confused and worried about him? He never cried in front of her. Ever.

Before Robbie thought about what he was doing, he takes Sara's face in his hands and kisses her.

The first thing that comes to Sara's mind is shock. After a couple seconds, Robbie's lips begin to move, willing her to kiss him back. Sara is confused. She wants to kiss him, but this is Rob McClanahan, her best friend. She is faced with the same decision she was at the party, to kiss him or not to kiss him.

Before she can decide, Robbie breaks away and leaves. He shuts the door behind him and doesn't look back. Sara just stands there looking after him. _What the hell?_


	12. Cocky Hockey Players

The alarm blares through the apartment at 5:00 am, waking both Robbie and Mark in their rooms. They are to report at the rink at 6:00, so the boys leap out of bed and grab their hockey bags. Meeting in the living room simultaneously, Robbie grabs two power bars on his way and throws one to Mark. Mark tears the wrapper and sticks the bar in his mouth as he slips on his coat. He tosses Robbie his coat and unlatches the door. As soon as they step out into the hall, they hear the other hockey players thumping around in their rooms, getting ready for practice. Robbie and Mark were always the first ones up and ready to go. As they walk along the hall, they bang on the boys' doors to wake them up. When Robbie comes to Jack's door he gives it a particularly loud bang.

"Get up OC! Practice in 1 hour!"

He hears a couple cuss words and a little banging before OC stumbles out into the hall.

"Piss off Mac."

Robbie chuckles and keeps walking to the car. Robbie is in a general good mood since last night. Sure, he's a little tired from staying at Sara's so late, but he got his kiss out of it. He can't wait to see her again and finally tell her how he feels.

6:00 PM That Afternoon...

Practice goes by like a breeze and the boys stay after practice to shower. Leaving the complex, the teams decides to head to the local pub to grab some food. When they arrive at the pub, Robbie leaves his hockey bag in the car and doesn't realize his phone is inside.

* * *

"I'm sure he just making dinner or something Sara. He'll call back."

Sara paces the floor, repeatedly calling Robbie over and over again. She continues to dial the number, only for him not to pick up.

"He hasn't answered ALL DAY! I mean, I get it, he has practice all day, but he doesn't after six o'clock! IT'S NINE! Besides! He doesn't COOK!"

Bailey desperately tries to calm Sara down. She hops off the kitchen stool and grabs Sara's phone, keeping it away from her when she grabs it.

"No. You can't have it until you promise not to call him anymore."

Sara groans in protest. Bailey holds up her finger, and shakes it back and forth as if saying No No.

"Fine!"

Sara lifts her arms in a dramatic way and stomps off to her bedroom. She slams the door and falls into her bed, screaming into her pillow.

At the beginning of the day, she was confused about why Robbie kissed her. Then she realized that maybe he liked her! After that she went into a state of denial. Of course he didn't like her... If he did he would've said something by now! Though the realization hit her like a block of brick. Of course he liked her! Why else would he kiss her? Happiness and excitement had set in at that point, and she couldn't wait to see him again. Then hours passed and he still didn't call. Time kept going and the clock kept turning. By the time 6:00, she knew their practice was over and she was confused again on why he wasn't calling. Then she set into the state she is in now…. anger.

Sara sits up and glares at the wall, talking to it like it might say something back.

"Why isn't he calling? He would call by now. If he likes me, he would call. Why hadn't he told me he liked me before? Why wait until now? Why now? We were so cute in college and NOW he wants to get together? Was I not good enough for him in college? He's so cocky. He's so flipping cocky. So cocky that he thinks he could just go on and kiss me, make me want him, and then leave! Just leave me there and walk away! And now he won't even CALL!"

Sara laughs. She starts laughing uncontrollably until she's on the verge of tears. She almost tricked herself into liking him. Almost fell for the same old hockey trick in the book. He didn't like her, no, he just wanted to play with her. She never would've thought Robbie would do this to her.

"UNBELIEVABLE!"

Sara throws a pillow at the wall as if it was hitting Robbie. She stands up and rakes her hands through her hair. She walks back into the living room and puts on her coat. Bailey remains in her seat, watching Sara with wide eyes.

"C'mon Bailey. I need a drink."

Bailey scrambles off the stool and grabs her coat quickly. When Sara asks for someone to come along when she is going to drink it's for one of two reasons. (1) She wants to socialize, or (2) she needs a designated driver because she is going to get seriously drunk. By the frustrated look on Sara's face, Bailey knows it's option two.

_Hey guys! What did you think of this chapter? Pretty frustrating huh? I'm so excited about the coming up chapters! Sorry this one took so long. The creative juices were not flowing. I'll try to update more this weekend!_


	13. Drinking Buddies

Sara stumbles into the apartment, leaning on Bailey for support. She giggles when she almost falls on her face again for the hundredth time.

"You should've seen his face Bailey! He was so embarrassed! He was so funny."

Bailey rolls her eyes. Sara has been talking non-stop about the cute bartender they had at the pub. The one who enjoyed bringing Sara shot after shot, hoping he could take her home to get in her pants. Though, Sara was completely oblivious to it, considering she downed a large amount of alcohol. Every time Bailey would try and drag her away, Sara would break free and drink some more. Bailey couldn't stop her. She was beyond stopping at that point.

"And his eyesssss. They were so prettyyyy."

Sara pulls her eyelids apart to emphasize her statement. She giggles some more at her comedic gesture. Bailey lets go of Sara, and she falls back on the couch. Her face is frozen in shock, but as she hits the soft padding of the cushions, she giggles and curls up in a ball. Bailey rolls her eyes at the childish girl and walks back to the door upon hearing Sara's phone go off. It's Robbie.

"Hello?"

"Bailey? Where's Sara? Is she okay? She called me like 15 times."

"Yeah," Bailey's voice comes out unsure, and Robbie catches it.

"Bailey… Is Sara okay?"

Bailey is about to say something but Sara's ridiculous drunken words yell out from the living room, cutting off her sentence.

"Baileyyyyy! Come backkk. I want to talk some more about that guyyyy."

Bailey hushes Sara and she pouts childishly. Bailey swears Sara goes back in time fifteen years when she gets drunk.

Bailey turns back to the phone, "Hello?"

There is no sound; the line is dead. Bailey slowly turns to Sara with worry all over her face. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. Bailey walks to the door and peeps through the hole. It's Robbie, and he doesn't look too happy. There's more banging on the door.

"Bailey! Open up! I know Sara is in there."

Bailey slowly unlatches the hook and turns the knob. As soon as the door opens a little bit, Robbie bursts in, flying past Bailey. He rushes to Sara and squats next to the couch. He touches her cheek.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Sara giggles and pokes his chest.

"What're youuuu doing here Robbieee?"

She pokes his chest some more and moves to stand only to fall into Robbie as he stands. She steps back and giggles some more. She moves her hand to her head.

"Ohhh everything is so weird-looking. I'm spinning in circlessssss!"

Sara spins around and eventually falls backward into Robbie again. She giggles and moves from his grasp. Robbie steps forward and takes her face in his hands, looking her straight in his eyes. Sara pouts, mimicking his statue.

"What're you so grumpy about mr. grumpy-o-lump-o-gus. Do you forget to take your grumpy pills?"

"Sara… I need to have a talk with Bailey. Can you get ready for bed?"

Sara grins and walks off to the bedroom in a happy manner. She makes it three steps before she falls. Robbie reaches out and grabs her, just in time. He lifts her up, one arm under her knees and the other secure under her back, and carries her to the bathroom. He makes her drink a glass of water, and then opens a drawer to grab her toothbrush. He spreads toothpaste over the brush and gives it to Sara.

"Sara, I have to go talk to Bailey. Can you brush your teeth for me? I'll be right back," Robbie says softly. He's furious at Sara for drinking, but he can't help but want to care for her in her vulnerable state. She could seriously hurt herself without someone attending to her.

Robbie walks and meets Bailey.

"What the hell Bailey? Were you just going to let her go out and drink herself until she falls unconscious? She can barely walk without falling over!"

Bailey looks down and plays with her fingers. She mumbles, "I'm sorry. She was so mad and…"

"And what? You thought this would help? Look, whatever crap Sara filled your mind with, get it out. Drinking is NOT good for her. Her and I were serious partiers in college. We've done things we aren't proud of, but we've learned from our mistakes. Sara and I still go to parties, but only drink one or two drinks if we are around safe people. Sara's drinking problem got so bad that she hardly ever drinks in public anymore. Now that you let her go out and drink to drown her anger… She's going to remember how it made her feel! She'll do it again Bailey! She can't, and she won't. I won't let that happen to her again."

Bailey starts to cry. She didn't want to put Sara in danger; she just wanted to help. Sara was having a good time with the waiter, and it kept her mind off of Robbie. She was so mad, and Bailey thought that a few drinks would calm her down. She didn't mean for the drinks to get out of hand. She even had a few herself to calm her uneasiness. She had to admit that the one drink did help.

Robbie sees Bailey's silent tears and takes a deep sigh. He walks over to Bailey and pulls her into a hug. Bailey is surprised at first, but she hugs him back, knowing he is offering an apology. Robbie has always been a really touchy feely guy, and has always loved hugs.

"I'm sorry Bailey. I just… I really care about Sara. I don't want anything to happen to her."

Bailey nods and pulls away from Robbie. Robbie wipes her tears with his hand slowly and he says that he's sorry once more. Just then, Sara walks in rubbing her eyes to see straight. She stops in the bedroom doorway as she sees Robbie and Bailey inches apart, and Robbie stroking Bailey's cheek for some reason.

Her words are quiet and somewhat groggy but she manages.

"What the hell?"

Robbie swiftly turns. Now Bailey and Robbie are both looking at her.

"What the hell is going on?"

She looks at both of them for an answer, and Robbie takes a few steps towards her. As he does this, she takes a few steps back, keeping space between them. She points a finger at him and then points it to Bailey.

"You… you and Bailey? How could you!?"

Sara's eyes begin to water and Robbie takes another steps towards her. Sara puts her hand up and steps back. He tries to say something but Sara cuts him off.

"No. NO! Don't come near me."

She slams the bedroom door in his face before he can reply and gets in the bed. Her cries are muffled in the pillow, as Robbie bangs on the door.

"Sara? Sara! Let me in. Please. Please, it's not what it looks like. Let me explain. Please! You are assuming the worst."

Sara sits up and throws one of the pillows at the door, creating a loud thump.

"NO! Leave me alone!"

The banging stops as Robbie gives up. He walks back into the living room and sits down on the couch, putting his head in his hands. Bailey walks over and sits across from him in a chair.

"It'll be easier to talk to her tomorrow when she's not so emotional from the alcohol."

"Yeah. She's too emotional sometimes. She just goes and drinks. Gosh! She doesn't understand how this could effect her!"

"Hey... Don't get so angry with her. She was upset."

"About what? Who do you want me to be angry at? You?"

Robbie glares at Bailey and stands.

"Look I'm sorry. I'm pissed off. I have hockey tomorrow, but text me to make sure she's okay. And talk to her god dammit!"

Bailey nods. Robbie walks to the door and opens it. Before he leaves, he stares ahead in the hall and says, "I'll be back to talk to her tomorrow afternoon."

Bailey stands, "I don't think that's a good idea Robbie…"

"I don't care."

With the harshness behind his words, Bailey knows not to push him anymore. This was not the sweet Robbie who always hung out with Sara. This was the angry Robbie… the protective Robbie. He loves her, and he would go to any limit to keep her safe.

_Ohhh Robbie is getting feisty! I'm trying to write a lot this weekend so all I have to do is edit and post during the week! Though my schedule is crazzzzyyy. Hopefully it all works out! I hope you all are enjoying the story :). I was hoping someone could tell me what it means that certain chapters have 85 days of life. Does that mean it will go away in 85 days? If so, how can I prevent that from happening! I'm very confused. If someone could leave me a message or comment about that, it would be greatly appreciated! :)_


	14. Angry Space

Sara wakes up to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. The light invades the comforting darkness of the covers as she tries to hide herself away from the morning. Giving up, she throws the blankets away and sits up. She instantly regrets it, as she starts to feel a pounding headache. She groans and gets out of bed, dragging herself to the bathroom. She turns the light on and hisses at the sight of her face. She washes her face and rubs her eyes and cheeks, trying to bring her color back. She brushes her hair and teeth and decides that is enough.

She walks into the next room and sees Bailey asleep on the couch. The memories from last night come flushing back as the dream plays out in front of her once again. Robbie ignoring her all day after their kiss, and calling Bailey when she was drunk. Robbie coming into the apartment. Robbie's anger towards her. Robbie carrying her. Robbie yelling at Bailey. Robbie and Bailey in the living room. Robbie hugging and touching Bailey. Betrayal.

Sara rolls her eyes and walks to the kitchen, making a pot of coffee. Her headache was not helping her angry attitude, and when Bailey wakes up, Sara was not going to be happy with her. She didn't like the fact Robbie was yelling at her, but obviously they are fine since they were sneaking around behind her back! Some best friends.

"Sara?"

Bailey sits up from the couch and rubs her eyes. Her hair is in a messy bun on the top of her head, with stray strands of hair falling everywhere. Bailey is reserved, knowing Sara could boil over with anger any minute. She looks at Sara with big, round eyes, pleading for her not to be angry. Sara sighs and swirls her coffee. She was not in the mood to argue or yell. Bailey speaks first.

"Sara. It wasn't what it looked like. Robbie was just comforting me because he felt bad for yelling at me. There is nothing going on. I promise. I wouldn't do that to you."

Sara looks at Bailey and sees the honestly in her eyes. She wasn't lying. Bailey was the worst liar, so if she were lying to Sara, she would know.

"I believe you."

Bailey sighs in relief. She jumps up and runs to hug Sara. They hug for a few seconds and then Bailey pulls away.

"I'm so sorry, again. I would never do that to you. I know how much he means to you."

Sara snorts and walks away.

"Yeah well obviously the feeling is not mutual."

"What are you talking about? He came here last night to make sure you were okay?"

"So? You would've done that for me."

Bailey walks in the living room and sits across from Sara.

"That doesn't mean anything," Sara states.

"Yes it does! He cares for you Sara."

"Well obviously since we are friends." Sara rolls her eyes. "But considering he kissed me and then left, and ignored me. I don't think that means anything."

Sara goes on, "and seeing you and him…. It just really hurt me."

"There's nothing going on between us."

"I know, but there's nothing going on between Robbie and I either."

Bailey gives Sara a questionable glance. "Oh really?"

"Not anymore. My head hurts and I'm just really mad at him. I don't want to see him."

"What are you going to do about Norway in three days?"

"What?"

"You were supposed to stay with him and Mark for their first game against Norway."

"Well obviously that is not happening."

Sara stands and walks to the bedroom.

"My head hurts talking about him. Can we just forget about it for now? I need some rest."

Bailey sighs, "Yeah sure."

"If he calls, ignore. If he shows up, I don't want to see him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

With that, Sara slams the door hurting both Bailey's ears and Sara's head. Not a smart move.

* * *

At six o'clock, Robbie rushes out of practice and jumps into his car. Mark already told Robbie he was going to get a ride with someone else, because he knew Robbie was going to go see Sara. Mark noticed how mad and bothered Robbie was at practice. He always plays really aggressive when he's mad. Robbie told him everything and Mark tried to convince him to give Sara space, but Robbie wouldn't have it. He had to go there himself and make sure she's okay.

"She's got Bailey to take care of her. She will be fine," Mark had said to him. Robbie had quickly turned down his idea.

He arrives at Sara's apartment complex, knowing Bailey was there too. She has been there since Jimmy left her at the restaurant. He would have to talk to Jimmy about the later. Something was up.

He takes the stairs two steps at a time, not wanting to wait for the ridiculously slow elevator.

When he reaches the door, he knocks, but no one answers. He tries again, but there is still no answer. He texts Sara, and gets no response. He texts Bailey, and gets no response. He calls them both, but each time it goes to voicemail.

"Oh so they are ignoring me," he thinks.

He knocks harder on the wood.

"Seriously Bailey, let me in."

He hears a little shuffling near the door, and Bailey's small voice pipes up.

"She told me she doesn't want to see you Robbie. I'm sorry, I can't let you in."

"Bailey this isn't funny. Open the door."

"I'm sorry Robbie, I have to do what is best for Sara right now. She needs space and you are both mad at each other. Let her rest."

Robbie lets out a frustrated groan.

"Fine."

He walks back to his car and sits in it. He hates the feeling of not being able to do anything. He's so mad at Sara for drinking, but she's mad at him for all the wrong reasons. He has to make it right, and Bailey wasn't letting him! He takes a deep breath and sends Sara a text.

To: Sara

From: Robbie

Sara, I'm so sorry. I hope Bailey explained to you what happened. There is nothing between Bailey and me. I promise. We need to talk xx Rob

Bailey reads the text Robbie sent Sara. She feels bad for turning away Robbie, because all he wanted to do was talk to Sara. She knew it was for the best though. Their "talk" would only turn into an angry screaming match, and Sara was way too exhausted for that; that would have to wait until tomorrow.


End file.
